


For Research Purposes Only

by Skrellogs



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Consensual Kink, Eating, Embarrassment, Epic Friendship, Established Relationship, Experimentation, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Friendship, Future, Future Fic, Gay, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Male Friendship, News Media, Retirement, Romantic Friendship, Size Difference, Size Kink, Social Media, Stuffing, Time Skips, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-26 02:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrellogs/pseuds/Skrellogs
Summary: Ratchet and Clank have now officially retired-for real this time-from the hero business after nearly 15+ years of saving countless lives. Not long afterwards, Clank begins to notice a change in his partner's appearance, as well as his wardrobe and appetite. He knows he should steer Ratchet back towards a healthier lifestyle...but he can't help but be intrigued by his new form.





	For Research Purposes Only

**Author's Note:**

> does anyone else feel a burning sensation when they piss or is that just me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and Clank retire and start their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was gonna just be one long fic, but it takes me forever to write these so im just gonna keep updating this a little bit at a time w new chaps lmao

Don't get them wrong, Ratchet and Clank both loved being heroes. They loved exploring and having an excuse to carry around a ridiculously-sized arsenal. They loved the attention and praise they got everywhere they went. Most of all, they loved helping people, saving lives. Knowing that they made such a difference to the people around them gave meaning to their lives.

Their most recent adventure, however, was too close a call. 

The villain they'd faced was far more dangerous than the others. Drek and Nefarious were undeniably evil, yes, but even they had more humanity than this particular foe. The duo won the battle in the end, of course, but just barely. Clank was nearly torn apart, and Ratchet was critically injured. They surely would've perished in the middle of nowhere on that abandoned planet if it weren't for Talwyn finding them in the nick of time. Thanks to Big Al, Clank was repaired and revived after four days of constant work, but Ratchet was in the hospital for approximately two weeks and three days afterwards...or, perhaps, it was two weeks and four days. Clank was far too worried to focus on accurately measuring the passage of time. Aside from a torn ear and a few deep scars, Ratchet made a remarkable recovery due to the continuous care from the top medical professionals of Solana.

Once the time to celebrate being alive had passed, Ratchet and Clank began to talk about a permanent retirement. They'd been at it for so long, and having been so close to death made them realize that they'd like to cherish this second chance at life and spend the rest of it settled down together. Besides, many more heroes had come into the limelight thanks to their influence, so the Universe would not be without those willing to protect it. Their friends and the billions of citizens across the Universe understood and agreed that it was time for their great heroes to finally rest. After all, they deserved it and much, much more.

After being released from hospital, they headed to Kyzil Plateau, Veldin, ending their adventure right where it started. It would take a while to fully get adjusted to retirement after all these years, but they would take it one step at a time. Clank plopped onto their couch next to Ratchet and let out a deep sigh. Too exhausted to speak, their bodies lay limp until Clank broke the silence:

"I am glad we finally followed through with this. It is quite good to be home."

"Yeah, this is nice. Finally living a normal life, doing things on our own terms..."

"Will our lives ever truly be _'normal' _again?"

"I hope so." Ratchet had had his fill of reporters and talk show invitations as of late. They'd been rabid ever since their public announcement, and he knew, deep down, that his privacy would continue to be violated well into his newfound retirement. However, he found solice in the fact that it would not be permanent. Surely their fame would not last forever. "I'd like to go see _one_ movie without being crowded by flash photography."

"Well, you will not need to worry about leaving this garage for at least two weeks. Remember what Dr. Auxton said?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm staying right here. Trust me, with how sore I am, I don't think I could do much of anything even if I wanted to."

"Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just need to rest...actually, if you _really_ wanted to be nice, you could order me some takeout."

**Author's Note:**

> ok i went to the doctor, i have peepee cancer


End file.
